parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristocats King
Thomas O'Malley's Movies Spoof of "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Simba - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Young Simba - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Teenage Simba - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Rita (Animaniacs) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Pumbaa - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Mufasa - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Sarabi - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Scar - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Shenzi - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Banzai - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Ed - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Rafiki - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Zazu - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sarafina - Trixie (Top Cat: The Movie) *Hyenas - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale), Tin, Pan and Alley (Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes) and Alley Cats (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mouse - Shei-Hu (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Groundhog - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Chameleon - Abu (Aladdin) *Wildebeest - Deer (Bambi) *Vultures/Buzzards - Barn Owl (Once Upon A Forest) *Beetle - Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Lions - Various Cats Scenes *The Aristocats King Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Aristocats King part 2 - King Cat *The Aristocats King part 3 - Tom Cat Jr.'s Frist Day *The Aristocats King Part 4 - Tom Cat Jr.'s Pouncing Lesion (A) *The Aristocats King Part 4 - "The Morning Report" (B) *The Aristocats King Part 5 - King Cat and Tom Cat Jr.'s Conversation *The Aristocats King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" *The Aristocats King Part 7 - The Elephany Graveyard *The Aristocats King Part 8 - The King of The Past/"Be Prepared" *The Aristocats King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Tom's Death/Tom Cat Jr.'s Exile *The Aristocats King Part 10 - King Cat Takes Over Pride Rock *The Aristocats King Part 11 - Meet Timmy Brisby and Rudolph *The Aristocats King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind/"Hakuna Matata" *The Aristocats King Part 13 - King Cat in Command *The Aristocats King Part 14 - Relax in The Stars/He's Alive? *The Aristocats King Part 15 - Duchess Chases Rudolph/The Reunion *The Aristocats King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" *The Aristocats King Part 17 - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess's Argument/Tramp's Wisdom/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny *The Aristocats King Part 18 - Thomas O'Malley's Return/Timmy and Rudolph Distraction *The Aristocats King Part 19 - Thomas O'Malley Confronts King Cat/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Aristocats King Part 20 - Thomas O'Malley vs. King Cat/King Cat's Death/A Happy Ending for The Pride Lands *The Aristocats King Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Series Used: *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) *Tom Sawyer (2000) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Aladdin (1992) *Once Upon A Forest (1993) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999) *An American Tail (1986) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Top Cat (1961) *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) Trivia *King Cat first appearence in a movie-spoof and the only Cat character to appear in a movie-spoof. *Tom Sawyer first appearence in a movie-spoof and the only Cat character to appear in a movie-spoof. *Cameo in movie-spoof Cat. Danny shock at O'Malley vs. King Cat, Top Cat and Alley Cats fighting King Cat's Henchmen. *Tom is father of Thomas O'Malley. *Movie Spoof's with The Little Duchess Poster: Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Pictures Category:DisneyandSanrio360